chp 2
by Ladyvamp21
Summary: chp 2 :    recorded i dont own anything except for lily and luke
1. Chapter 1

Nonary Games

(Fan-fiction by me :D)

CHP. 1

**I**n the middle of the ocean there was a large boat, a few seconds later the boat exploded. A girl in the boat fell off the top bunk bed and onto the floor. "Ouch… where am i?" I got up off the floor and looked around, I quickly found a door and turned the knob but it wouldn't open I banged on the door hard but it wouldn't budge, while I was banging a glass window broke and water started to seep in. "oh crap! I have to get out of here!" I banged on the door and yelled out; "HELLO IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" there was no answer, so I had to find another way out of here. I looked around and found 3 pictures, a screw driver and a blue key.

I moved a curtain and found a red key and a mirror. I looked into the mirror my usually bright blue eyes where dull and hazy and my bright brownish/golden hair had turned dark. "What has happened to me?" I said to myself trying to remember how I got here. I had just gotten home to my tiny apartment.

I turned on my lights and my window was opened." Did I leave that opened?" I wonder as I closed it when the window was closed all the way there was a person in a weird suit with a gas mask on behind me. "W-W-W-Who the hell are you?" The person said "shut up and be lucky you are honored to be in the nonary games." As he said that something dropped on the floor and released some gas, I blacked out after that and woke up here.

"God damn person knocked me out oh when I get my hands on him/her I'll ring there neck in, but first I have to get out of here…" and I kept looking around there where 2 brief cases one on the bottom bunk bed and on in the closet both where different colors. The brief case was blue and the one in the closet was red. I put both keys in the cases. In the blue one was a cards 1-4 and a note book explaining how to add the numbers up (like for example if you have 4+7=11=1+1=2 [which is digital root]). In the red case was card 6-8 I turned around and went back to the door back to the door and tried both of the cards but none of them worked then I remembered the note book and digital root. And the door had a number 5 on it so I tried the cards 1, 6, and 7. The box device next to the door beeped and the door opened up. I smiled to myself and opened the door and ran out of there. The water level was about to my shoes on the floor. The corridor I was in was long and a little bit narrow and there was a door at the end of it I yanked it open behind the door was a beautiful parlor and stairs. I heard something behind me and looked at a big wave coming right for me, I hurried up the stairs until I came onto people 4 on side of the stair case and 3 on the other side. "Move!" said a guy with silver whitish hair. "Hey don't just stand there," Said the woman that looked like an exotic dancer. A girl with pinkish reddish hair came by me and said "hurry up". A prince looking guy right behind her "she's right you better hurry." A doctor looking guy stopped and said to me, "hurry we have to get out before the water rises." A mountain looking guy ran and yelled at me "what the hell are you doing get your ass moving." And ran past me and the last guy didn't say anything just ran past me like I wasn't there. I ran along with them to a hall way there were 2 steal metal doors with a number on each of them. The one on the right had the #4 and the one on the left had the number 5. We tried to pry the doors open but they wouldn't budge but each of the doors had a device next to it they both read "vacant". I decided to go back the up the stairs and see if there was anything I miss. I wasn't really looking forward and I got knocked down the stairs by someone a skinny looking guy. "Oh my god… lily!" the guy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

"Lily is that you? Oh my god it really is!" the man said he looked around my age. "Wait… do I know you, you seem familiar." I said trying to remember him. "Oh lily how could you forget about me your little neko." The man said a little hurt. "Neko…neko…!" suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks. "LUKE?" I said surprised, why is he on this ship, is it a coincident, no… there had to be another reason for that. "Yeah what are you doing her flower?" Luke said. "I was going to ask you the same thing." I said my curiosity getting the best of me. "Probably the same-"he got caught off by a person over the speaker. "Attention everyone I like to thank you for participating in the nonary games." The voice said. "Participate my ass" I thought but the voice blocked my other thoughts as it continued. "My name is zero and I want to tell you about the games, there are nine doors in this ship take one of the nine doors, to get out of her alive and to have your bracelets fall off you have to find door nine to get out of here, that is all." The voice cut out. Luke and I went back down to where the others where. The silver hair guy was staring at the speaker. "Ok this has gotten weird why would some guy name zero trap us on here?" the exotic dancer said. Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...ring…ring…ring…ring…ring. The clock rang which meant it was nine o'clock. We have 8 hours left. We have to find a way out here to be alive or be drowned…


End file.
